


unhappy birthday

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [223]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Filming, Rape, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Dawn defeats two trainers on her birthday, who then turn the tables and make it a day she won't forget.
Series: Commissions [223]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 18





	unhappy birthday

Dawn can’t exactly expect the other trainers to go easy on her just because it’s her birthday, but she still tells them, with a playful wink, before the battle starts. She isn’t actually worried about losing to them, since they’re just trainers that she met on the road, anyway. The champion doesn’t have to worry about anything other than serious challengers, who have made it all the way through the league, to their final hurdle.

The two men who call out to her know that she’s the champion, and tell her that this isn’t an official battle, that they don’t expect it to be. They just want the chance to battle her, they assure her, so she gives them a wink and lets them know that it’s a special day for her, and then the battle is underway, the two of them battling her at once, with Dawn left to use two Pokemon, since she has no one to partner up with her.

Everything is going fine, right up to the point that one of them calls out to his Staraptor to use Gust. She should have known that he was going to try something tricky by the way he grinned at his friend before calling out his attack, but she had no idea that it would be directed at her, instead of her two Pokemon. But there is no doubt in her mind that that attack is meant just for her, because it kicks up such a strong wind, aimed squarely in her direction, causing her skirt to blow up just enough to show them what they wanted to see.

Dawn is used to people trying to sneak peaks, and even gets excited by that sort of thing. She wouldn’t wear such a short skirt and no panties if she didn’t get a thrill out of it, but this is the first time that it has been used against her in the middle of a battle. All she can do is push her skirt back down, trying to cover herself and at least pretend to be modest, while the men openly gawk her. Maybe they were just trying to get a look at her panties; maybe they had no idea just what she was hiding under their skirt, making that a very nice bonus for them.

Either way, there is no denying that they got a hell of a treat out of it, which makes her feel less bad about beating them in the battle. That’s what they get for knowingly challenging the champion on the road, but neither of them seem too put out by their loss either. Instead, one of them says, “Can we get a picture with you, before you go? It’s not every day you just run into the champion, and it’s even your birthday!”

“Sounds good!” she agrees, moving in closer so that she can be in the picture as he pulls out his phone. However, as soon as she is close to his friend, his friend pulls her skirt back up, and a picture is snapped of her lack of underwear. She shrieks and tries to push her skirt down, but he does not give her the chance. “What are you doing?! Cut that out, that’s not fair!”

“That’s not fair? What’s really unfair is you strutting around in a short skirt like that and acting like we’re the bad guys for wanting to sneak a peak,” the one with the phone says, with the one playing with her skirt continues to make fun of her. “And now you let us see that you’re not wearing any panties, and you expect us to seem like the bad guys if we fuck you senseless too, right?”

Her eyes widen, and she realizes just what she is dealing with, that these are not average creeps, not the usual pervs who want to look up her skirt. And with two of them, she stands no chance of fighting back. She has already called her Pokemon back, because the battle was over, which means that she is completely defenseless, because they won’t even let her reach one of her Pokeballs. Her bag is snatched from her and thrown out of her reach, just to make sure of that, and then she is forcefully bent over.

The one with the phone is still holding his phone as he stands in front of her, unzipping his pants. “This’ll make for a really interesting video. Sinnoh champion lets herself get spitroasted by strangers in the woods. We could say we’re giving her a really nice birthday present, huh?”

“Sounds about right,” his friend replies, and she can feel his cock prodding against her. Tears spring up in her eyes as her panic grows, but there is nothing that she can do to stop this. “She was the one getting all flirty with us, winking and shit, telling us that it’s her birthday, she was practically begging us to do this.”

“Hell, she’s wearing a short skirt like that in the middle of autumn. Sure sounds like she was begging us to fuck her. Hey, slut, open your mouth,” he orders her. She stares up at him, mouth closed, and he grabs her face, squishing her cheeks between his fingers. “Do what I fucking say, you got it? Don’t make me ask you again, slut, open your fucking mouth!”

This time, when he drops his hand, she parts her lips for him. No good will come from her being defiant, and she knows that. She knows that she has to just go along with whatever he tells her to do, or else he could hurt her a lot worse. Somehow, she has ended up in the worst possible situation, all because she accepted a battle from some boys who seemed harmless- but she realizes now that they only seemed harmless because she was thinking about things in terms of Pokemon battles. She may be unbeatable in that regard, but in every other regard, she is completely helpless.

He forces his cock past her lips, and is rough with her right from the start, making her choke and gag on it, laughing as she does. He keeps the camera aimed at her, making sure that he catches every second of her humiliation, and she does not even have the chance to worry about what he will do with the footage later. She knows that that will be a big concern of hers, that she has to do what she can to keep it from getting out, but when she is gagging on his cock, it is very difficult to think about what comes next, to think about anything other than how she is going to get out of this situation.

But he is not the only one that she has to worry about. The man standing behind her is rubbing his cock against her, teasing her with it, threatening her with it, and she knows that he is not going to hold back, or show her any mercy, not at this point. Tears streak down her cheeks, and she can hear his voice from behind her asking, “Are you a virgin?”

“Answer him,” the one fucking her face says. “And look up at the camera while you do. Come on, it’s a yes or no question, you can answer even when my dick in your mouth.” Dawn looks up at him, at the cruel smile on his face and at the phone in his hand, and she slowly nods. This is her first time doing anything like this, and it will be with these two strangers, violating her and filming it. And they will say that it is her fault, that all of this has come about because she gets a thrill from not wearing any panties. If she had just dressed probably, they will say, then she would be safe right now.

“She’s a virgin!” he calls to his friend, and his friend laughs and slams into her all at once, and she screams, but her scream is muffled, and she chokes and has no way of coughing like she needs to, because he will not pull out of her mouth, not for anything.

“Not anymore she isn’t,” the man fucking her groans, giving himself a moment as he settles inside of her. Dawn has nearly blacked out from the sudden pain, barely holding on as they both use her, and once they have both started to fuck her at once, she has no idea how she is supposed to handle all of this. But she has no choice; neither of them will back off, neither of them will go easy on her, and both fall into a rough and frantic rhythm as they fuck her face and her cunt, and she silently cries, staring up into the camera, because he never told her to stop looking at it.

She has no choice but to endure this, and even though she thinks that she can’t take anymore, they keep proving to her, over and over again, that she actually can, that she can handle more and more torment, that she can handle more than she ever thought she could. Each rough thrust sends fresh pain through her, but she is theirs for now, left to take it from both sides, both assuring her over and over again that she brought this upon herself.

“You’re a little tease, Miss Champion. You shouldn’t go around flashing all the nice guys you meet, not unless you plan to give it up for them.”

“That’s right, walking around like that is an open invitation. It’s rude to decline and invitation, and we’re not rude. And you’d be rude as hell, if you got mad at someone for accepting the invitation you were flashing all around town!”

They mock her and laugh at her, and she just takes it all, unable to speak even if she wanted to, but she knows that she has nothing to say. What could she do to defend herself? The more they blame her, the more she starts to believe them- not because she does not think that it is their fault, their choice, to rape her, but because she knows, if she had just been a little more careful, she would not have ended up here. If she had worn panties, if she had been selective of her opponents, if she had not talked to strangers, if she had never left home in the first place, never took a single step out into the world.

And if she had never allowed herself to think of things in terms of Pokemon and battling, if she had never allowed herself to think that becoming the Sinnoh champion meant that she was anything special, that she was strong, that she was anything other than a helpless little girl. The one fucking her face pulls out, urging his friend to finish up, and she does not understand what he is getting at, not until the man fucking her hilts himself inside of her and comes, filling her with his seed.

Her eyes widen in horror, and she looks up to see him grinning at her while he films her expression of horror and shock. “That’s right,” he says, “we’re leaving a little present to remember us by. Not sure if it’s a safe day for you or not, but if it isn’t, then you’ll have a chance from both of us…”

With that, he passes his phone off to his friend so that they can switch places, and he can finish up inside of her. All of it is caught on film, and she knows, in the back of her mind, that she could do something about this, if they were to spread that video around, but as he pulls out of her, leaving her to slump forward and collapse on the ground, she can’t help but feel too powerless to even do that much.

They leave her alone, calling, “Happy birthday!” after them, and she feels too powerless to move at all. She has to do something, but right now, she does not feel like she can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
